Electronic design automation (EDA) is a category of systems for assisting with the design of electronic systems and devices. Large, integrated circuit designs are often assembled from previously designed blocks or generic designs which may include various combinations of elements. This enables reduced turnaround times for generation of an integrated circuit. Schematic and layout information for such block portions of a design may be exchanged or licensed as intellectual property. During design of a specific circuit, large numbers of combinations of different variables that go into a design may require significant resources to verify that all acceptable combinations will function properly.